Be Mine
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: AU "Well, I'd be willing to be your Merlin if you'd be willing to be my King." SLASH ONESHOT


A/N: There's really not much to say about this. Mostly I just wanted to write something, and this is what happened. The only things you need to know are that I changed Hunith's name to Helen, it's kind of a crossover with real life, and I got the idea of Arthur's tattoo from this picture (remove the spaces) by phoenixacid:http : / browse . deviantart . com /?qh =§ion; =&q=merlin %2Farthur +slash#/ d22y0o1. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

/

Colin sighed as he finally made it to campus. He was late since his plane was delayed, but he had made it. As he slowly made his way to his dorm with all his things weighing him down, he took the time to look around himself. It was hard to believe that after so many years of dreaming about coming to Cam E. Lott University he was finally here. In the distance he could see Murphy Hall. It was the freshman dorm and the tallest building on campus. When he reached it he smiled at the girl behind the makeshift check-in desk.

"Hi. I'm Colin." he said extending his hand. The girl returned his smile and he couldn't help but think that she was very pretty. Her mocha skin was smooth, her brown eyes had a twinkle to them, and her curly brown hair was tied back in a cute bun.

"I'm Gwen. Welcome to CamU! I'm one of the resident assistants here. If you have any problems you can ask me or one of the other RA's. We all have nametags on."

"Great. So, what room am I in?"

Gwen blushed and began to look through the papers on the desk.

"Sorry, it's been a long day. What's your last name, Colin?"

"It's Emrys. Do you need me to spell it?" he asked. Gwen shook her head as she pulled a form out of the batch.

"Nope, I found you. You'll be in room 504, which happens to be the on my floor. Just take the elevator behind me and when you get to the fifth floor take a left. It will be at the end of the hall on the right. Your roommate's name is Arthur James." she said as she handed him a key.

"Thanks! I'll see you around, Gwen." Colin said giving her one last smile. He didn't have any trouble finding his room and gratefully opened the door. He was so ready to put his bags down. Letting the door shut behind him he looked around. There was a set of bunk beds to his left. The bottom one was made up with a red comforter and gold sheets. To his right were two desks side by side. The one closest to the door was covered in notebooks, pictures, and an open laptop. In front of him, under the windows, were two dressers and on the opposite wall there was a door that must have lead to a bathroom because Colin could hear a shower running.

"Might as well start unpacking." he whispered to himself. He had just finished putting his clothes into his dresser when the shower turned off. A second later Colin heard the door open and looked up to see a guy walk out with a black towel wrapped low on his hips. He was muscular without being bulky and had broad shoulders. On his right hip was a tattoo of a bird in flight. His blonde hair was wet and his blue eyes were bright.

"Hey! You must be Colin, right?" he said as he held out his hand. Colin straightened and shook his hand.

"Yeah, that's me. You're Arthur?" The guy nodded and gave him a smirk. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of worn sweatpants.

"Yep. I hope you don't mind me choosing my bed and stuff. I waited for you for like an hour, but you never showed."

"My plane was delayed because of weather, but I don't mind. I like being on the top."

Arthur grinned and Colin blushed at only just realizing at how his words could have been taken.

"That's not what I meant." he tried to say but Arthur waved him off.

"Whatever, man. I don't mind."

An awkward silence descended in the room until Arthur went back into the bathroom to put on his sweatpants. When he came back out Colin was on the top bunk putting his sheets on.

"Blue and purple, huh?" Arthur said noticing the color of the fabric.

Colin nodded and said, "I like blue, and these were the only sheets left that would fit the dorm beds."

"No judgment. I'm a fan of blue myself, but red is still my favorite."

Colin jumped down and gestured at Arthur's comforter.

"I couldn't tell. You also apparently like pictures. Are they your parents?"

Arthur looked at his desk and a wistful look crossed his face.

"Yeah."

He walked over and slowly picked up one of the photos. It was of a younger Arthur, a man with graying hair, and a woman that looked like Arthur.

"This is the last picture we ever took together." Arthur whispered while running a finger over their faces.

Colin wasn't going to, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What happened?"

Arthur put the picture down and turned to look at Colin.

"They died in a car accident two years ago."

Colin had no idea what to say. Arthur had said it so cavalier that it was hard to think of anything. Apparently, Arthur could tell that he was struggling because he punched him gently on the arm and said, "Don't worry about it. It happened a long time. What about your family? What are they like?"

Colin scratched his head and thought about it before he said, "Well, it's just me and my mom. I have a great-uncle, but he lives in England and I've only met him once. I've never met my dad. He left when my mom got pregnant with me."

Arthur smiled again.

"It looks like we've both got some family issues, huh?"

"I guess, but it never really bothered me that I didn't have a dad. My mom's great."

"My mom was great too."

"You were closer to your mom, then?"

Arthur smiled and stared off into space when he said, "Yeah. I mean, I loved them both, obviously, but my mom was like my best friend. There was nothing she didn't know about me. Every night she would lay in bed with me and we'd talk about anything and everything. That's what I miss the most."

He laughed and shook his head.

"Wow, I've never told anyone that before. I guess you're just easy to talk to."

Colin blushed.

"Thanks. You're pretty easy to talk to as well."

"Then we should have no problem living together." Arthur said as he slipped on a t-shirt.

"No, I don't think we will."

/

As it turns out, they didn't have any problems living with each other. In fact, Colin and Arthur became fast friends. Within a week they felt like they'd known each other their whole lives. Colin thought that he knew most everything there was to know about Arthur. He knew that Arthur didn't drink coffee, but he loved Earl Gray tea with milk and two sugars. He knew that Arthur's favorite things to eat were double cheeseburgers. He knew that Arthur was OCD about how his clothes were put away and that he only used Axe body wash and Garnier Fructis shampoo. However, for all the things he knew about Arthur, he came face-to-face with something he _didn't_ know about his roommate one Wednesday afternoon.

"Can you believe those people? Standing around and screaming about how 'love is love' and 'equality for all.' You don't get equality if you're a freak of nature." Colin heard a girl say to her friend as they passed him. He was on his way to the cafeteria to get a late lunch and wondered what the girl had been talking about. It only took a moment before he got his answer. On the lawn in front of the cafeteria was a table that was set up with the Gay Pride flag draped over it. Around the table a handful of people looked like they were passing out flyers. Colin noticed that there was a blonde guy with the group, and as he got closer he saw that it was Arthur. He was still a ways away when he saw a guy throw a drink in Arthur's face. Everyone went silent, and Colin found himself rushing forward before he could stop himself.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked as he stepped in front of Arthur.

"It's alright, Colin. He's just ignorant." he heard Arthur say from behind him.

"At least I'm not a fag." the guy sneered.

Colin replied, "No, you're just an asshole."

The people that had gathered around started clapping and Colin felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder. He watched as the guy in front of them walked off. After he was gone, Arthur spun Colin around.

"And this is my roommate, Colin."

"We know his name. You talk about him all the time." a girl with a nose piercing said.

"Shut up, Bella!" Arthur said with a smile. Colin was introduced to everyone around the table and was told that they were the members of the Gay and Lesbian student organization.

"But we accept everyone. You don't have to be gay or lesbian to join." a guy who had introduced himself as Alex said. Colin nodded and Arthur started to pull him away.

"I'm going to go and get a new shirt. This one is getting sticky."

Everyone waved him off and Colin was dragged after him. They walked in silence for a moment, but then Arthur said, "Judging by the way you rushed to my aid, I'm guessing you don't have a problem with me being gay."

Colin shook his head.

"No. I'm a little surprised, but I don't care."

Arthur nodded.

"Yeah. Most people never realize until I tell them. I'm glad you're okay with it though. It would have made living together pretty awkward."

Colin laughed.

"Yeah. Just warn me when you want to bring a guy home. I'll make sure to be somewhere else."

They reached the dorm and Arthur opened the door. After pressing the button for the elevator he said, "Don't worry. I've never brought anyone home; guy or girl."

Colin looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"So you're a virgin?"

Arthur nodded and then asked, "You?"

"No. Her name was Freya and it was on my eighteenth birthday. She broke up with me the day before graduation though."

"That sucks."

They got onto the elevator and Colin pressed the button for their floor.

"Do you regret it?" Arthur asked.

"No. We'd dated for almost a year beforehand and I loved her. I wasn't expecting the break-up, but I'm over it now. Life goes on, you know?"

Arthur nodded just as the elevator doors opened.

/

A week after the "face wash" incident, as Colin and Arthur called it, Colin was getting ready for bed when Arthur walked out of the bathroom. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his pajama pants were low on his hips so that his tattoo was clearly visible.

"What's your tattoo about?" Colin asked. Arthur glanced from him to his tattoo and then smiled.

"It's a reminder." he said.

"A reminder for what?"

Arthur lay back on his bed and laughed.

"Well, when I was little my mom used to tell me bedtime stories about King Arthur and Merlin. I really loved them and I used to pretend that _I_ was King Arthur. When I came out at fifteen my mom told me that she hoped one day I would find my Merlin. I got the tattoo two days later. It reminds me that there's someone out there for me."

"So the bird is a Merlin?"

Arthur nodded.

"Did the rest of your family take your coming out as well as your mom did?"

"My dad wasn't as cool with it as my mom was. He accepted me, he just had a hard time letting go of some of the dreams he had for me. He made sure that I knew he loved me no matter what though. Besides my parents I didn't have any other family. My mom's parents both died before I was born. My dad's father died when he was young and his mother died when I was two. Since both my parents were only children, it was just the three of us."

"What did you do when they died?"

Arthur sighed and Colin immediately felt bad about asking.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing for me to ask. You don't have to…"

"It's alright. I'll tell you."

Colin sat down on Arthur's bed and the other boy moved over to make room for him.

"Since there was no one to take me in, they were going to put me in foster care since I was still a minor. I had a few good friends that offered to let me live with them, but I didn't want to be a burden on anyone. I also didn't want to go into the system, so I petitioned for emancipation. I already had a job and everything my parents had was left to me in their wills. My petition was granted and I was able to sell most of my parents' things to pay for a small house and a used car. I kept my job and worked through the rest of high school to pay my bills. When I graduated I took the rest of the money my parents left me to pay for college."

Colin didn't know what to say. What was there _to_ say? Finally, he simply asked, "So what are you going to do when we have breaks from school?"

"I'm going to go back to my house and work. I kept my place when I came to school and my boss agreed to let me work when we have breaks."

"But you can't be by yourself over the holidays!"

Arthur sat up and smiled. He put his hand on Colin's shoulder and lightly shoved him.

"It won't be the first time, Colin."

"Come home with me."

Arthur dropped his hand and just stared at the other boy. When Colin didn't smile or say he was kidding he shook his head.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Why? There's a spare room at my mom's house and she'll be glad to have you."

"You haven't even asked her." Arthur says giving him an unconvinced look. Colin just smiled at him.

"She won't mind, I promise. She loves having company. She invites the neighbors over all the time for dinner parties."

"But the holidays are for family."

Colin pushed Arthur trying to get him to see sense.

"I told you before that it's just me and my mom. I don't have any aunts, uncles, or cousins. My grandparents disowned my mom when she got pregnant out of wedlock and they don't speak."

"That's terrible! Why would they do that?"

"My mom was only seventeen when she had me, but that's not the point. Come home with me for the holidays."

Arthur was silent for a long time and Colin hoped that he was considering the offer. At last, Arthur nodded.

"You'll come?"

"Yeah, but only if you call your mom right now and ask her. I'm not going to surprise her by just showing up. And, if she hesitates even a little then I'll just go back to my own house and spend the holidays like I have for the last two years."

Colin smiled and reached for his phone. He walked outside and dialed the familiar number. His mom picked up on the second ring.

"_Colin? Are you all right? It's late."_

"I know, Mom, but I wanted to ask you something and it couldn't wait."

"_Well what is it?"_

"I was wondering if my roommate, Arthur, could spend the holidays with us. Would that be a problem?"

"_Well of course not! You know that your friends are always welcome here. But, won't his family miss him?"_

"See, that's the thing. He's on his own. His parents died a few years ago and he doesn't have any other family."

"_Oh goodness! You tell that boy that he's to come with you whether he wants to or not. I'll not have him alone over the holidays. What does he like to eat? Do you know anything he might want for presents? Is there anything he's allergic to?"_

"He eats everything and he's not allergic to anything. I don't know what he might want for presents, but I'll ask. His favorite color is red though."

"_I'll keep that in mind, but let me know about some presents. I'll make sure to have fresh sheets on the spare bed."_

"I know you will. Thanks, Mom, and goodnight."

"_Goodnight, Colin. I love you."_

"I love you too."

He walked back into the room and gave Arthur a smile.

"I barely got the question out before she said yes. You'll have to give me a list of presents you want though. She's bound and determined to make sure you have some gifts."

"She doesn't have to buy anything for me. Tell her not to do that."

Colin laughed.

"I could try, but she wouldn't listen. Even if you don't ask for anything she'll still buy you stuff."

Arthur shook his head. He knew that he'd lost.

"I could use a new pair of sneakers and some new jeans. You know my sizes. But that's it! And tell her not to spend a lot of money."

Colin nodded. He knew his mom would get more for Arthur, but he didn't want to argue about it. Instead he clicked the light off and climbed up to his bed. After he'd settled into it he heard Arthur whisper, "Goodnight."

He smiled and responded, "Goodnight, Arthur."

/

A month and a half later Fall Break rolled around. Everyone on campus was excited to get a week off. Colin had just finished packing his bag when Arthur walked in.

"Hey! I'm about to leave. I called a cab to take me to the airport and it should be here any minute."

"Alright. Have a good break, Col."

Colin picked up his bag and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Arthur smiled.

"Yes. I'm going with you for the holidays but I need to go back to my own house for Fall Break and Thanksgiving. I need to work."

Colin nodded. He knew that, but he thought he'd try anyway.

"Okay, just give me a call when you get home. Have a good break."

Arthur nodded and gave Colin a hug. Colin froze for a second, but then hugged him back. It was the first time they'd hugged. When Colin was about to pull away he heard Arthur whisper in his ear, "Have a safe flight, yeah?"

"I will." he whispered back. They continued to hug for another second and then broke apart. Colin smiled and then walked away. Arthur watched him walk down the hall and then went back into their room. He leaned against the door and sighed.

"I'm such an idiot." he said while running a hand over his face.

/

Colin had just gotten off the plane when he texted Arthur.

"_made it :) hope you did too"_

It didn't take long before he got a reply.

"_still on the road. glad you got there safe. :D"_

Colin smiled and shut his phone. He had just left the secure area when he heard his name yelled above the noise. He looked and saw his mother rushing towards him.

"Colin! I'm so happy you're home!"

He hugged her and bent down so she could kiss his forehead.

"How was the flight?" she asked.

"It was fine. How was the drive?"

His mother sighed.

"Traffic was horrible, but I'd face traffic ten times worse to see you."

Colin wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side.

"I love you too."

They walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. Colin took the keys from his mom after a small argument and slid behind the wheel. After they were on the freeway she turned toward him and asked, "So how's Arthur?"

He glanced at her and smiled.

"He's fine. I tried to get him to come with me, but he had to go home. He said it's because he has to work, but I think it's more that he doesn't want to impose too much. You should have seen how hard it was to get him to agree to come here for the holidays."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah. He's pretty much the best friend I've ever had."

"I'm glad. You've never had any close friends."

"I know. Arthur and I, we just, we _get_ each other."

Colin watched as a smile lit up his mother's face.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him."

/

Arthur opened the door to his house. It had taken him three hours to drive there, and all he wanted to do was get back in his car and go back to school. Unfortunately, he was scheduled to work every day of his break. He had worked at the local coffee shop since he was fifteen and could make a latte with his eyes closed. Arthur had just turned on the TV and ordered a pizza when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"_hey. are you home yet?"_

Arthur smiled.

"_yeah. just got here."_

"_are you going back sunday?"_

"_yeah but it'll be late. why? miss me already?"_

"_i was just wondering. :p"_

"_sure you were. ;)"_

"_i was! my mom says to tell you hi."_

"_tell her i say hello."_

"_i've got to go eat. ttyl."_

Arthur threw his phone beside him and stared blankly at the television.

"You're an idiot, Arthur. He's straight. Don't do this to yourself again."

The doorbell rang and Arthur got up to answer it. After he paid for his pizza he set it on the table and just stared at it. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore.

/

Colin had never known a week to pass so slowly. He loved that he got to spend time with his mom and he enjoyed his time at home, but for some reason he couldn't wait to get back to school. When he finally boarded the plane that would take him back he found he couldn't stop smiling. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Arthur.

"_i'm on the plane. should be back in two hours."_

He got a response only a moment later.

"_have a good flight. text me when you land. i'm working until 8. should be back by midnight."_

Colin settled into his seat and waited for the plane to take-off. He felt like he couldn't get back fast enough.

/

Arthur sighed when he stepped out of the elevator. He thought that he'd back by midnight, but it was now closer to two. His boss had made him stay for an extra hour and then he'd hit traffic. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and fall into his bed. When he opened the door to his room, he was surprised to see Colin was still awake.

"Hey! I was just about to text you. Where've you been?" his roommate asked as he stood up.

"Sorry, Mom. I got off work late and then there was traffic. Give me a hug."

Colin wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him close. For the first time in a week Arthur felt like he could relax. He hugged Colin back and then slowly pulled away.

"I need a shower and you need to sleep. You look like you're about to fall over."

"I'm fine. I want to hear about your break."

Arthur dropped his bag and then pulled off his t-shirt.

"It wasn't exciting. I worked everyday and when I came home I watched TV until I fell asleep." he said while kicking off his shoes.

"Oh. Did you see any of your old friends?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I didn't try to. After my parents died we kind of lost touch, but we'll talk more when I'm out of the shower."

Colin waved him off. He sat down on Arthur's bed and waited for him to finish his shower. However, when Arthur finally emerged from the bathroom it was to find Colin fast asleep.

"So much for talking." Arthur whispered. He flicked off the lights and sat next to Colin. Gently, he brushed Colin's bangs away from his eyes and then, before he could stop himself, kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Colin." he breathed. He stood up and climbed up to Colin's bed. Snuggling into sheets that smelled like his roommate, he quickly fell asleep.

/

When Colin woke up he realized that he wasn't in his bed. He was facedown in gold sheets, and that could only mean that he was in Arthur's bed. He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around but couldn't see his roommate. He stood up and noticed an arm hanging over the top bunk.

"So we swapped beds, huh?" he whispered. He changed and slipped his shoes on. Running to the cafeteria he grabbed some muffins and drinks. He got back to the dorm just as Arthur was waking up.

"Good morning. You have class in a half hour, so I brought you breakfast." Colin said as he set down the meal.

Arthur climbed down from Colin's bed and picked up his tea. He took a sip and sighed.

"How is it that you can make my tea better than I can?"

Colin shrugged.

"I don't know. How is it that we swapped beds last night?"

Arthur took a bite of his muffin before he answered, "When I got out of the shower you were asleep on my bed, so I just climbed up to yours. I figured it was only fair."

"I don't remember falling asleep."

Arthur smiled.

"Who does? Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem, now go get dressed. You can't miss your class."

Arthur did as he was told and was out the door with plenty of time to make it across campus to his class.

/

Colin noticed that Arthur was acting odd over the next few weeks. He tried to ask him about it, but Arthur always told him that he was fine. When Thanksgiving break rolled around, Colin had had enough. He called his mom the day before break started and told her that he wasn't coming home. When she asked why, he simply told her that Arthur needed him and she let it drop. A quick call to the airline got his ticket cancelled and refunded and then all Colin had to do was tell Arthur.

"I'm coming with you." he said when Arthur started to pack the next day.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you. I'm not going home."

Arthur stood up and stared at his friend. Was he serious?

"Why not? I'm sure your mom is expecting you."

Colin shook his head.

"I called her yesterday and told her I wasn't coming, and I already got my ticket refunded. I'm coming with you."

"Why would you give up your mom's cooking to come sit at my house alone while I work and then suffer through endless nights of take-out? I can't cook for shit."

Colin stepped closer to Arthur as he said, "Because something is going on with you and I'm going to find out what it is. You've been off since Fall Break. I'm not about to let you go home by yourself and get worse."

"I keep telling you that I'm fine, Col. Why are you so worried about me?"

Colin sighed.

"Because you're my best friend, Arthur."

Arthur stood there for a second and looked into Colin's sincere eyes. He couldn't say that he wasn't excited that Colin wanted to come home with him, but he was nervous. His feelings had been getting stronger lately and that's why he was acting strange. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle being alone with Colin for five days without the distractions of class and schoolwork. However, he knew that he'd have to try because Colin didn't look like he was going to change his mind.

"Alright, but I'm warning you, you're going to be bored to death. I'm scheduled to work every day and I usually get off pretty late. And I was serious when I said I can't cook."

Colin smiled and grabbed his bag.

"That's alright. I can."

/

Arthur pulled up in front of his house and turned off the car. Colin looked at the small structure and then looked at Arthur.

"Well, are we going to sit here all night, or are we going to go in?" he asked.

Arthur gave him a light shove and then opened his door. Colin got out too and they both grabbed their bags.

While walking to the front door Arthur said, "I've never brought any of my friends here before."

"Really? What about your friends from high school?"

"I told you we lost touch. I didn't see any reason to invite them over when we barely spoke. Besides, if I wasn't in school I was at work. I didn't have a lot of free time."

Colin chose to stay silent as Arthur opened the door for him. The first thing Colin noticed when he stepped into Arthur's house was that there were pictures everywhere. They covered the walls and he could see a small bookshelf that looked to be nothing but photo albums. The room he was in was the living room, judging by the couch, coffee table, and television. He could see the kitchen in front of him and noticed a small table with two chairs in the corner. To his left was a door and he assumed that it led to Arthur's bedroom.

"Make yourself at home. I know it's not much, but it's functional. The bathroom's in my bedroom through that door and the rest is self-explanatory." Arthur said dropping his bag by the door. He peeled off his jacket and threw it over the back of the sofa.

"I knew you liked pictures, but this brings it to a whole new level." Colin said setting his bag down and taking a seat on the couch. Arthur had gone into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Yeah. All I kept from the old house were the pictures. Everything else was meaningless." he said tossing Colin a bottle of water and plopping beside him.

"When do you start work tomorrow?" Colin asked to change the subject.

"At seven. I think I get off at nine tomorrow night, but my boss could ask me to stay until closing. I do get an hour for lunch though. I could come and pick you up and show you around the town. There's not much to it, so I'll have plenty of time to show you and still get back to work on time."

Colin nodded.

"Do you have any food?"

Arthur shook his head.

"All I have is what we're holding."

"Then after you show me around would you mind letting me borrow your car? I could go grocery shopping and then you could call me when you're off work. I can pick you up and then you could have a real dinner."

Arthur laughed.

"I didn't know you were so domestic. Alright, I can do that."

Colin punched Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm not domestic! My mom just thought it might be important for me to know how to take care of myself."

"I can take care of myself! I've been doing it for years, in case you forgot."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant…"

"I know what you meant, it's okay. Your mom sounds like a great lady."

Colin smiled and took a sip of his water.

"She is. She's really looking forward to meeting you. Prepare to be thoroughly spoiled over the holidays."

Arthur laughed.

"I may not know how to be spoiled. It's been so long since anyone has tried."

Colin draped his arm over Arthur's shoulders as he said, "Well, I guess I'll have to remind you what it's like."

/

Colin, as it turned out, was a pretty good cook. Arthur was surprised, but he wasn't going to complain. He liked coming home to a hot meal. Every morning he would go to work and leave Colin sleeping. At his lunch break he would come home and Colin would have something ready so they could eat together. Then, Colin would drive him back to work and take the car with him in case he needed to go out. At night he would cook dinner and then pick up Arthur when the other boy called him. They'd eat dinner, and then Arthur would clean up. After that they'd watch TV for a while. The next day it would start all over again. Arthur thought the set-up was too good to be true. For the first time in years he had someone to come home to. It was nice, but it definitely didn't help where his feelings were concerned. On the last night of break he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"You know I'm in love with you, don't you?" he asked from the kitchen while he cleaned the dinner dishes. He heard Colin turn off the TV.

"I was not aware of that, actually."

Arthur smiled.

"Well, I am. Just thought you should know."

He listened as Colin stood up and started to walk towards him. Arthur focused on the plate he was washing instead of the boy who was now standing right behind him.

"Arthur, turn around."

"I haven't finished the dishes, Col."

"Leave them. I think this is more important."

Arthur sighed.

"Please, let me finish this. You can rip out my heart after I put them away."

Colin reached around him and grabbed his wrist.

"Arthur…"

"Please, Colin! Just, let me do this!" Arthur yelled as he pulled his wrist out of Colin's grasp. Colin could see the raw emotion in Arthur's eyes and he nodded. He walked back to the living room and turned the TV back on. Arthur took a deep breath and went back to the dishes. It only took him five minutes to finish them and put them away. Turning off the light in the kitchen he slowly made his way to the living room. He sat down next to Colin and stared at the TV. He didn't want to be the first to speak. After a moment Colin turned to him.

"How long?"

"Since the "face-wash" incident."

Colin rubbed a hand over his face.

"God, Arthur! That's a long time to keep quiet."

Arthur finally met his eye.

"Well, I'm sorry! Forgive me for not wanting to tell my _straight_ best friend that I'm in love with him. Excuse me if I didn't want to ruin the best relationship I've ever had by being honest about my feelings."

"You're not ruining anything! Arthur, you should know by now that I'm not going anywhere, no matter what. Hell, we tell each other _everything_ and you thought I wouldn't want to know something as important as this?"

Arthur threw his hands in the air.

"You're _straight_, Col! You don't like guys! To admit my feelings, knowing that, hurts too much. The only reason I told you now is because I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore. The past five days have been the best I've had in _years_ but they were also the hardest. Do you know how many times I wanted to ask you to come sleep in my bed with me instead of leaving you on the couch? Do you know how hard it was to not kiss you goodbye every morning or how much I wanted to hold you when we watched TV? Shit, Colin!"

Arthur waited for Colin to say something, but when he didn't he just stood up and made for his bedroom. He never got there. Colin stood and grabbed his hand.

"Why didn't you?"

"What?"

Colin looked down at their joined hands and then back into Arthur's eyes.

"Do any of those things you wanted to?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again Colin was taken aback by how broken they looked.

"You and I both know the answer to that. Don't make me say it again."

Colin didn't want him to say it again. In fact, Colin was wondering for the first time in his life if it was even _true_. Arthur wasn't the only one who'd been affected by the past five days.

"Fine." he whispered. Then, before Arthur could move away he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Arthur's. It only lasted a second before Arthur shoved Colin away.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't…you're not…don't mess with me, Colin."

"I'm not. Look, I don't know if I'm straight, gay, bi, or anything else. All I know is that you're my best friend, I care about you, and I've wanted to do that for a while."

Arthur shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

"Don't lie to me. Don't. I can't take it. Not again."

Colin stepped closer again and Arthur tensed.

"Again?"

Arthur looked past Colin and said, "My last year in high school a new guy came and I thought he liked me. He led me on until he could collect on his bet to make a gay guy fall for him. I'm not going to get involved with another straight guy. You're confused, Col, and I don't want anything to happen between us that you'll regret later."

"Who says I'm going to regret anything?"

"You would. I'm going to go to bed before things get more awkward."

He turned and was in his room before Colin could stop him.

/

The ride back to school was one long awkward silence. Neither of them could think of something to say, so they just kept quiet. When they were back on campus Arthur disappeared and Colin didn't see him again until the next day.

"Where were you last night?" Colin asked when he saw Arthur in their room.

"I was at Alex's apartment. I talked to Gwen today and there's an empty room on the second floor so I'm going to move down there."

Colin's jaw dropped.

"What? You're moving out?"

Arthur sighed and nodded.

"It's for the best. Things are weird between us, and I know it's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything over break. So, this is me trying to fix it."

"By moving out?" Colin yelled.

"By giving us our own space! Colin, we've been living in each other's pockets since we met and over break everything finally came to a head. If we give each other room to breathe then we should be able to go back to how things were."

Colin stepped forward and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders.

"I don't want to go back to how things were. I want to move forward. And I _don't_ want you to move out."

"Colin, if I don't move out then…"

"Then nothing! Arthur, please, don't do this."

Arthur shook his head. He tried to step out of Colin's grip, but the other boy wouldn't let him.

"If I don't leave now then I don't think I'll ever get over you." he whispered.

Colin smiled.

"That works for me."

Arthur hesitantly put his hands on Colin's hips.

"You're straight, Col. You like girls; you've _slept_ with a girl. Why would you want me?"

"I just do."

Arthur wanted to argue, he wanted to stop this, but he just couldn't find it within himself to resist anymore. He pulled Colin flush against him and captured his lips. This was nothing like their first kiss. It was slow and deep. It left Arthur gasping and Colin's heart racing. When it ended Colin pressed his forehead against Arthur's.

"I guess I should tell Gwen I don't want that room." Arthur whispered.

"Yes, you should."

/

Colin and Arthur's relationship was easy. Three days into it had Arthur wondering why he'd ever tried to stop it. A month into it and he wondered how he'd ever lived without waking up next to Colin.

"What time is our flight?" Colin asked over breakfast the day holiday break started.

"It's in three hours. We've got to hurry up." Arthur said through a mouthful of cereal. They finished their meal and then got ready to go.

"Are the fridges unplugged?"

"Yes."

"Trash taken out?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go!"

They piled into Arthur's car and headed for the airport.

"How long is the flight?"

"It's just over an hour, but it takes another hour to get to my mom's house once we land."

Arthur nodded and then reached over to hold Colin's hand.

"You know, I've never been on a plane before."

Colin turned to stare at him.

"Are you serious?"

Arthur nodded.

"Well, don't worry. I'll hold your hand the whole time."

"You better." Arthur said with a smirk.

/

"Colin, do we have to fly back to school?"

Colin sighed and rubbed Arthur's back.

"I'm afraid so. But, we have a whole month before that."

Arthur groaned. Colin wrapped an arm around his waist and steered him toward the exit. They were just out of the secure area when Colin found himself wrapped in the arms of his mother.

"I'm so glad you're home! How was the flight?"

Colin smiled.

"I thought it was great, but _someone_ thought it was awful."

Arthur looked at the petite brunette in front of him and couldn't help but smile. She looked just like Colin.

"Hello Ms. Emrys. I'm Arthur James." he said as he extended his hand.

Ms. Emrys slapped his hand away and pulled him in for a hug.

"Please, call me Helen. It's so good to meet you, Arthur. Colin's told me so much about you."

Arthur smiled.

"I hope they were all good things."

"Of course they were!" Colin said taking Arthur's hand again. Helen looked at their joined hands and gave them a smirk.

"It seems there's something else that you should tell me."

Arthur blushed but Colin just smiled.

"We're together. Arthur's my boyfriend as well as my best friend."

Helen nodded.

"I figured as much when I saw your arm around his waist. Not to mention the fact that he was all you talked about over Fall Break."

"So, you're okay with me being bisexual?"

"Colin, you're my only child and I love you. You could die your hair pink and tell me you wanted to become a woman and I wouldn't love you any less. Besides, I've had some time to get used to the idea. All I want for you is to be happy and healthy."

"I'm both of those things, Mom."

Helen nodded and then clapped her hands.

"Well, let's not stand around in the airport all day. Let's go home!"

/

Helen really made Arthur feel at home. She asked him how school was going and admonished him for skipping a few classes. She teased him about his messy hair in the morning and kissed him goodnight. She acted like he and Colin were both her sons.

"Your mom is really fantastic. She kind of reminds me of my mom."

Colin looked up from his laptop and looked at Arthur who was lounging on his bed.

"Yeah?"

Arthur nodded.

"The way she accepted your sexuality and how she treats me like a part of the family, it's just what my mom would have done. I don't know how to thank her."

"She really likes hugs. You could start there."

Arthur threw a pillow him.

"I'm being serious."

Colin shut his computer and sat next to Arthur.

"So am I. My mom is just happy that you're here. She doesn't need anything else."

Arthur placed his hand on Colin's thigh and smirked.

"Does her son need anything?"

Colin smiled and leaned over.

"He might."

Arthur pulled him down the rest of the way and kissed him hard. Colin smiled against Arthur's mouth and placed his hand over the other boy's heart. Arthur cupped Colin's ass and ground their groins together.

"Shit!" Colin gasped. Arthur thrust up into Colin and smiled when it earned him a moan.

"Arthur, my mom is downstairs."

"But she's asleep. I can be quiet if you can."

Colin shook his head but he was smiling.

"I'm not sleeping with you in my mother's house."

"I'm not asking you too. I just want to make you cum."

Colin shuddered. He'd never seen this side of Arthur. They'd made out and groped each other, but they'd never gone that far. Colin couldn't lie and say it didn't want it, but he didn't want to wake up his mother.

"We can_not_ wake up my mom."

Arthur smiled and then flipped Colin onto his back.

"It wouldn't be me that would wake her up." he grinned as he reached for Colin's pants. Arthur had them off before Colin could comprehend what was about to happen.

"I didn't think you went commando, Col."

Colin smirked.

"I usually don't, but I guess it has its benefits."

"That it does." Arthur said as he leaned down and swallowed Colin's cock in one go.

"Fuck!" Colin yelled as he thrust up into Arthur's mouth.

"Shh. We wouldn't want your mom to come up here."

"You are evil! A little warning would have been nice."

"But not as much fun."

Colin didn't get a chance to reply because Arthur's mouth was back on him and Colin thought he might die from the pleasure. For someone who didn't have any experience, which Colin knew that Arthur didn't, he was _very_ talented. Almost before Colin thought it was possible he was on the brink.

"Arthur, I'm gonna, damn!"

"Cum for me. I want to taste you." Arthur said after he released Colin's dick with an obscene "pop."

"Holy hell!" Colin moaned when Arthur hallowed his cheeks around Colin's head. In the next instant Colin was cumming harder than he ever had. Arthur didn't even flinch as he swallowed. Afterwards, Colin melted into the mattress and Arthur curled against his side.

"Arthur, I love you."

Arthur sat up so he could look at Colin.

"I think you mean, 'Arthur, I love your mouth.'"

Colin shook his head.

"No. Well, yes, but no. I love _you_; all of you."

Arthur stared at Colin and couldn't find any hint of a lie.

"Really?"

"Really."

Arthur knew he was smiling like an idiot, but at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

/

Christmas Eve found Arthur home alone with Helen. Colin had disappeared early that morning without a word.

"I don't know where he might have gone." Arthur said as he sat down to breakfast. Helen just smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Arthur pointed a finger at her.

"You know where he is, don't you?"

"I might, but I'm not telling you. It's about your present from him and I won't spoil it."

Arthur laughed and shook his head.

"I told him not to get me anything, just like I told him to tell you not to get me anything."

"Yes, well, I wasn't about to leave you with nothing on Christmas. You might as well get used to being spoiled by me, Arthur. I plan on doing it for a long time."

Arthur took a bite of his eggs and chose not to respond. The implications of that statement were too much for him to think about. Apparently, Helen could read his mind because she reached across the table and gently took his hand.

"I know how much you love Colin. One look at your face when you see him is enough to tell me that. And I know that he loves you. Colin was always a loner growing up. He never let anyone get close until Freya, but even she didn't have the effect on him that you do. He's happier than I've ever seen him, and I want to thank you for that."

"I should be the one thanking you. You've been wonderful. You've done so much for me, and I'm basically a stranger."

Helen stood up and knelt in front of Arthur. She held his face in her hands and smiled.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like for you when your parents died. You must have been _so_ hurt and _so_ lost. You put up walls to protect yourself, and that's understandable, but then you let Colin in. He's breaking down your walls and showing you that you don't have to be alone anymore, and I know that scares you. Believe me, I know what fear looks like. I had to see it in the mirror every morning when I was pregnant with Colin and for months after he was born. But, Arthur, you don't have to be afraid anymore. With the way Colin looks at you, he's not going anywhere, and neither am I. I can't replace your parents, and I'm not going to try, but what I _can_ do is make sure that you have someone who will look out for you and take care of you."

Arthur didn't realize when he started crying, but he was suddenly aware that there were tears running down his face.

"I don't know what to say." he whispered.

Helen leant up and kissed his forehead.

"You don't have to say anything."

She moved away from him and sat back in her chair. With nothing else to do, Arthur picked up his fork and continued eating.

/

The next day had Colin, Arthur, and Helen up with the sun. As they gathered around the tree it struck Arthur how much he had missed celebrating something. It only took a half hour for all the presents to be unwrapped and everyone was happy with their gifts. Just after Helen went to start breakfast, Colin motioned for Arthur to follow him into the spare room. Once they were inside Colin shut the door and began lifting up his shirt.

"What are you doing? Your mom is right outside!" Arthur whispered trying to get Colin to put his shirt back down.

"Calm down, I'm not stripping. I'm just trying to show you your last gift."

Confusion quickly filled Arthur, but it was replaced by surprise and awe when Colin pulled his pants down enough to expose his right hip. The skin was red and irritated, but Arthur could clearly see a crown tattooed there. He looked from the tattoo to Colin's face and back again. He reached forward and gently touched the still healing mark.

"What is this?" he asked.

Colin smiled.

"Well, you said that your tattoo was to remind you that there was someone out there for you; your Merlin. Well, I'd be willing to be your Merlin if you'd be willing to be my King."

Arthur's gaze shot to Colin's and they stared at each other for a moment. At last, a smile lit up Arthur's face.

"I'd like that." he said pulling Colin in for a kiss. Colin kissed back for a minute, and then pulled away.

"We have to get back out there before my mom decides to embarrass the shit out of us."

Arthur nodded and followed Colin back into the living room. Helen was already there and trying to hide a smile behind her coffee cup.

"Did he like it?" she asked.

"I loved it." Arthur said.

"I thought you might." Helen said with a laugh. It was the best Christmas Arthur had ever had.

/

When Colin and Arthur left a few days later Helen made sure to shower them both with hugs and kisses.

"Call me when you get there!" she said before they went through security.

"We will. Thanks for everything." Arthur said.

Colin nodded and gave her one last hug.

"Drive safe on the way home, Mom."

Helen said she would and then the boys left. Colin took Arthur's hand and they began the trek back to school. Arthur did better on the flight back, but he was still grateful to get off the plane. They made their way to Arthur's car and when they were both seated Colin reached over and stroked Arthur's thigh.

"Feel free to speed on the way back."

Arthur smirked.

"Yes, sire!"

They managed to make it back to campus in record time, but they were still shaking in anticipation by the time they got to their dorm. Waiting on the elevator took too long, so they decided to take the stairs. When they finally got to their room they were both out of breath, but neither cared. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them they collided.

"It's my turn to make you cum." Colin whispered into Arthur's ear. Arthur shuddered from underneath him.

"Then get on with it." he moaned.

Colin reached between them and cupped Arthur's cock.

"Which do you want, my mouth or my hand?"

"Surprise me." Arthur gasped.

Colin smirked and pulled Arthur's shirt off. His own hit the floor seconds later. Shoes and socks followed and then Colin unbuttoned Arthur's jeans. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth and Arthur thought he might die. Finally, Arthur's cock was freed and he hissed as he felt the cold air hit it.

"I don't think I should be the only one naked." he said.

Instead of answering, Colin just stripped himself and then pressed against Arthur. The feel of skin on skin and the way their hard cocks felt against each other had their eyes rolling back. Colin didn't give Arthur time to recover before he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's pulsing dick. He worked the appendage slowly and loved how responsive Arthur was.

"Feel good?"

Arthur couldn't form words, so he just moaned. Colin smirked and then dipped his head. He darted his tongue over Arthur's head and the other boy screamed.

"I didn't peg you for a screamer."

"I didn't know I was." Arthur gasped.

Colin laughed and then swallowed Arthur to the hilt. Arthur bucked up into Colin's mouth and Colin choked.

"Don't kill me yet. We haven't even gotten to the good part." he admonished. Arthur gave him an apologetic look and then guided his head back down. Colin gave him what he wanted. A few more minutes with Colin's mouth on him had Arthur cumming. Colin didn't particularly like the taste, but he tolerated it for Arthur's sake. Not long after Arthur finished did Colin find himself being dragged up his body. Arthur attached his lips to Colin's and kissed him deeply. He slid his hands down Colin's body and placed one on his hip over the crown and the other he wrapped around Colin's cock.

"Arthur!" Colin moaned as Arthur swirled his thumb around Colin's head.

"I want to feel you inside me." Arthur whispered.

Colin looked into Arthur's eyes and saw that they were dark with need.

"We don't have any condoms." he said.

Arthur shook his head.

"I can't exactly get pregnant."

"But…"

"I'm clean, Col. I've never been with anyone else. And, I'm pretty sure you're clean so what's the problem?"

"I'm pretty sure I am too, but what if…"

Arthur kissed him to shut him up.

"We'll get tested tomorrow and then we'll know for sure, but it wouldn't matter to me even if you weren't. I don't want to be with anyone else. You're my Merlin and anything you might have I'll take."

"Arthur, you sound ridiculous. You know that, don't you?"

"I don't care. I love you. I want you and if that means risking contracting a disease, which I don't even think you have, then I will."

Colin laughed.

"I didn't know you could be so romantic."

"I try. Now, fuck me."

"Was that an order?"

Arthur pumped Colin's cock as he said, "You're damn right it was."

Colin moaned and then put three fingers against Arthur's lips. Arthur opened his mouth immediately and greedily sucked on them. When they were slick with saliva, Colin pulled them out of Arthur's mouth and brought them to his opening.

"You don't have to be gentle. I've been fingering myself for years."

Colin shook his head.

"I do _not_ need that mental image when I'm doing my best not to cum."

Arthur laughed, but it turned into a moan when Colin pushed one of his fingers into his boyfriend. With a few thrusts Arthur was ready for another finger, and it took even less time before Colin could easily add the third. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Arthur thrusting back onto his fingers, but then Colin had to be inside him. He withdrew his fingers and then lined up his cock. Arthur pulled him down for a kiss and Colin slipped inside. When he was all the way in he stopped to give Arthur time to adjust.

"It hurts more than I thought it would, but in a good way." Arthur said against Colin's neck.

"It'll get better. I'll make it good for you."

Gently, Colin pulled out and then thrust back in. It took a few tries before he found Arthur's prostate and when he did Arthur saw fireworks.

"God! Right there!"

"As you wish, my lord." Colin laughed. He continued to thrust into Arthur and soon Arthur was bucking up to meet him. It was too good, and Colin knew that he wouldn't last very long. Within a few minutes his movements were becoming erratic and he could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Arthur, I'm close."

"Cum inside me." Arthur groaned.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Colin didn't have time to argue because he was already cumming. After he finished he collapsed next to Arthur and wrapped his arms around him. Arthur kissed him and then rolled on top of him.

"My turn." he said.

"What?"

Arthur licked his way down to Colin's hip and then kissed his tattoo.

"It's my turn to fuck you."

Colin might have been a little more hesitant if Arthur wasn't licking his way down his body. As it was, he could only nod. Since he was so relaxed from his own orgasm, it was easy for Arthur to open him up. When Arthur slid into him Colin winced from the stretch.

"Shit you feel good, Col."

Colin only moaned as Arthur began to thrust into him. He was tired, but he couldn't stop his hips from rising to meet Arthur's. When Arthur found Colin's prostate he moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh my God that feels amazing!" he ground out.

Arthur nodded and then leaned down to kiss the man beneath him. After a few minutes Colin could feel him start to tremble.

"Inside me." he whispered and Arthur nodded. It only took five more thrusts before Colin felt a warmth shoot into him. Arthur collapsed on top of Colin and Colin wrapped his arms around Arthur's back.

"We will _have_ to do that again." Arthur murmured.

"We will." Colin whispered into Arthur's hair.

They quickly fell asleep with whispered "Merlin's" and "Sire's" fading into the darkness.


End file.
